The Gang
by ping-pongplayer
Summary: Bella is in a gang, that deals with drugs and guns. When a accident happens she heads to Forks to find her dad. The only problem is that everyone thinks she's dead. Em/B story. All human
1. The Interview

**The summary is that Bella is a run away, she finds some people and gets in a gang, when over half of her gang get KIA (killed in action) from a shooting, she go's back home to find her dad.**

**Secretly she's in a mission to find one of her former gang members and kill them.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

" And what has you to believe that your daughter is dead?" The reporter asked the man, who's eye's were puffy and red from crying.

"She's gone. She's been gone."

"You don't even think there's a slight chance, that's she's still alive?"

"What do you think?" He shouted and threw the chair he was just sitting in, against the wall.

The reporter looked stunned but quickly for the sake of her job, recovered her composure.

"Sir, there is no need of that." She said as calmly as she could.

"Well, what do want me to do about it? Nobody can tell me were the hell my _daughter _is! It's been two years and they're still jacking off. The cops are all fucking _losers_!"

"Sir, if you don't control yourself, we're going to have to stop the interview." The reporter looked like she was fed up, and wanted to get away from the man.

"I'm sorry." He mocked.

"Now, did your daughter…." She trailed off not even knowing the poor man's daughters name.

His eyes grew anger filling them, through clenched teeth he said, "Isabella. My daughter's name is Isabella. You stupid whore, you should be fired." The man went on muttering some more profanities.

"That's it! I'm doing my best to interview your goddamn stubborn ass, but obviously you can't handle your stupid emotions! I quit!" She yelled and started to pack her suitcase, that I had no clue what it was for, away.

The guy smirked and the girl reporter huffed her way out of the room. "Phil? You can take care of this jackass." Her annoyed voice was audible in the background.

I was glad I turned to this station.

A rather large man appeared on the television screen. He looked unsure and nervous of what he was doing. I laughed as I saw a food stain on the man's shirt.

"Um… so did your daughter show any signs of distress?" Phil asked. Surprisingly he seemed to know what he was doing, even if he looked like he didn't.

"Not really. Just a year though before she left, I noticed cuts on her wrists." He paused taking a deep breath to compose himself. "I only saw them once, so I didn't bring it up."

The new guy reporter nodded. "If your daughter was watching this. What would you like to tell her?"

The guys glazed eyes looked straight into the camera. "Come home. I miss you. I love you." He whispered, with such emotion.

My T.V. screen went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I didn't have enough time to write an actual chapter. So I gave you a prologue.**

**Please review and tell me if you would like me to put this into an actual story!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Review!!**

**-Emmettslover**


	2. Connor

**Thnx for the reviews, and subscribers. Your awesome.**

**Heres the next chapter for The Gang.**

**Yeah yeah stop rubbing it in my face, I already know I don't own twilight.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback...2 years ago.**

_Freezing. It was so freezing cold. I was so cold, it was torture._

"_Mommy. I'm cold." I whimpered._

_Mommy looked at me in a rude way. That was a mistake, I wish that I didn't complain._

"_So am I, you slut. Why don't you pay the fucking bills for once." She yelled. I cringed backwards, and tried again unsuccessfully trying to get warm in the tattered blanket. It only covered half of my body. I felt like crying, why did I leave? I could've been home with daddy. He would've kept me warm._

_No. It was my stupidity and that letter, that the bitch right next to me sent. _

_It was clear as day in my mind, even if it was in a sewage system. _

_**Isabella,**_

_**I miss you. I'm not sure how long or how many times I can say that to you, till you would believe me. But I hope you do.**_

_**Bella, my beautiful angel. There is something I need to tell you. Your scum bag father Charlie raped you when you were five, when he helped you in the bathtub. It was a long time ago, so I don't expect you to remember.**_

_**That's why I left, I was too scared and was being selfish. I wanted to take you with me, but he said that if I did he would find us and kill us. **_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**I'll be at the local park down in Palley Way drive. Tomorrow at noon.**_

_**Get away from him. Live with me.**_

_**Your mother, with all love.**_

_A bunch of bullshit. My dad didn't rape me. Never even touched me, in any way. But it was my mother. And I had missed her so much, so I thought if I lived with her, I could soon convince her to get better in life, and see me more often._

_I should've known better. My dad Charlie had warned me about her evil ways and I fell for it. I wanted to go home. The only problem I had no clue how to get home. The night I saw my mom, she drugged me, and took me far away, saying that if she didn't do that I would go home to dad. Now I know why, she sucked. A poor woman, that hated me. Nothing I could do could change her mind on that. _

_"Mom. Where's the food money?" I asked in a whisper._

_Mom looked through her rucksack and as she did a not so innocent smile went to her face. "It's right here. I bought the food though."_

_I got giddy. I hadn't eaten anything in like forever it felt like. Eagerly I reached for her backpack, feeling the wet concreat as the blanket slid off my body. My mom laughed evily as she throwed me a clear plastic bag._

_"That's the best shit out there. Enjoy it."_

_"What is it?" I asked curiously as I looked held the bag up to my face to inspect it. It looked like white powder, or some sort of bakeing powder. _

_"Cocaine." She answered simply._

_I gasped and threw the bag back at her. Not me. I was _not _going to be a drug atic. My mom sniffed from the cold, while opening the bag. She took out a lighter and a weird pipe looking thing. I was not an expert on drugs, but this did not look good at all. I watched in disgust as my mom got high, from her drugs she bought with the money I could be eating with. She was a pathetic looser beyond the understanding of my sixteen year old brain._

_My mom Renee moaned as the drug intoxicated her brain with emptyness. I gagged from the smoke that entered my lungs. How could she live like this? I asked myself. Out in the cold everynight, begging strangers for money, then spending it on the devils candy. Stupid mistake on my side. This was my life now. _

_And somewhere deep inside of me I had a feeling that, I would just be like my mom. _

_A drug user._

**Flashback Ends.**

The roof collapsed as the loud gun shot went through the walls. Shit! I moved quickly to the bedroom and looked under the matress. I grabbed my pistol and ran back out of the room. The concreate that belonged to the ceiling got in my way, I tripped over it. Strong hands picked me back up.

"Thanks." I said breathless as we started to run.

"Is everybody out?" I yelled at Marthin. Marthin was in my gang, one of the first ones to introduce me to the life of shootings, and guns.

"No!" He shouted back as another gun shot went into the house. I made sure I was beside him as I twirled my body down the staircase. We were going to make it. I was not letting these people kill my family. The air was fogged up with crap I couldn't identify, as I continued to run.

We're where they? They were going down. The front door came into my sight and I went as fast as I could to get there. I was ending this.

"Marthin, cover James. I'll take out the one in the black hoodie." I told him looking through my window. I went outside ready to take the shots. A big guy with a scar over his left eye saw me.

The Shala gang.

I had to warn the others. I aimed my gun, to his back and took shot at him. Right in the arm. "Fuck." I hissed as I ducked behind a falling wall. This was the last place I wanted to do a battle in. More sounds of guns entered the air, as the screams grew silent. Grabbing my bravery I turned back around to face who ever was there.

Screaming I ran at Iggy. I knew him from previous meetings. He was strong and I knew I had to use whatever stregnths I had, to survive this one. In my pocket was my knife, this would help. The knife was in my palm by the time I ran up to him. I jabbed it into his stomach. Iggy's fist came straight at me. I dodged it, leaving him on the ground I ran back inside the building.

Two dead men, where lying on the floor. I let out a breath as I saw it was the Shala's gang members.

"It's the Shila's." Marthin informed me, with a scared and frightened looking James at his side. I knew it was a bad idea. James was a new member, even though as my other members cheered for him to join, I got the feeling that it was wrong, he was not strong enough.

"I know. Iggy's stabbed. I just came back in here to make sure you got 72."

72 was my best friend. Living a life in a gang, it was a bad idea to be making friends. But the attraction was there.

_Bam! _Another gun shot. It came from outside, I looked to see 72 standing in the doorway with blood all over him. But a smile that shined on his face.

"One down-" He started to say then noticed the other bodys and corrected himself. "Three down. How many more to go?"

"I'll do a spot check. Keep James here. Don't even think about letting him out of your sight." I warned them, and headed back through the building. Runnig I jumped over the stuff that was on the floor. It was timed to squat again. **(A/N: Sqauting means to move into a abandon place.)**

A body came into vision. That's when I realized it was Connor. A chill of fear went through my spine.

"Connor? Honey?" I asked whispering as the tears formed.

I grabbed him in my arms and saw the gun wounds.

"NO!!" I screamed in pain, as I myself collapsed to the floor.

72 was suddenly beside me. Through my blurry eyes I looked at him. He never looked so pissed off, more so determined.

"Conner?" He asked as the tears he couldn't control anymore back, escaped from his eyes.

I felt traumatized. No, no, no. I kept repeating.

My son was dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, bet u didn't see that one comeing.**

**it would be sooo awesome is you guys could review. because i like your reviews.**

**wht do u think next will happen? I know its not really a cliffy, but I had to do it.**

**REVIEW TIME!!!!!**

**-Emmettslover**


	3. The Reports

**Heres the next chapter!!**

**Lets try to get to a total of ten reviews!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two days later, one day after Bella's shooting**

**Emmetts POV**

"Another shooting-"

"We have reported missings-"

"If you've seen-"

"Gun shots are seen-"

"A boy dead, and a devastated-"

I kept flipping through the stations. All it was about was the shooting, some gang bashers got into. I wasn't into that stuff at all, and found it ridiculous that no one knew how to stop those psychos. I sighed feeling that there probably wasn't anything else on, and turned the T.V. off. I turned to my science book, and started to do the worksheet Mr. McDermott assigned me. **( A/N: Lol, thts the name of my science teacher right now.)**

The new's people weren't sure who the gang members were but they still made it the most important thing ever. I still felt bad for the poor man that didn't know were his daughter was. That was so yesterday, I guess you could call it. Another day from now I'm the news would find another big story to do, and forget all about the shootings, since they didn't have that much information on it.

My front door started banging as I got to the end of the paper. I got up, to go answer it. Alice barged her way through the door, carrying about ten bags. Making the paper sounds they make, as the rub against each other. Poor Jasper walked through the door, with the look of wide eyes, and the expression that clearly meant kill me now. Then I saw that he too was carrying many shopping bags.

I helped him, laughing while I did it. He punched my shoulder at my amusement and collapsed onto the couch with a big sigh. I laughed again, when Alice my sister came up to him.

"Jasper what do you think your doing? You have to judge all the outfits I bought." Alice complained. I sat down and relaxed enjoying the show they were putting on for me.

"Didn't I already do that in the store?" Jasper said confused and gave her a pleading look of, no more.

"Of course you did. But you should check them out again." Her voice had a hint of suggestion in it, as she gave him a seductive wink.

I saw were she was going, and then hid my gag reflex.

Jasper was too dumb, to know what she meant, and went on to complaining. "I already did. Five times I should add. In every store, in every outfit. I'm tired and I want to sleep." He whined.

"Jasper! She wants you to have _sex _with her!" I shouted in frustration, with a little movement of my arms in the air.

Jasper looked at me, then back at Alice and jumped out of the couch. He picked up Alice, throwing her over his shoulders, making her squeal. He was running for his life, it seemed like, as he raced up the stairs.

"I thought you were tired?" I shouted at him laughing, but a second later I heard a door slam shut, and I knew they wouldn't be down in awhile.

I grabbed my iPod, knowing I'd need it, off the counter and got back to my homework. I turned the music as loud as it would allow, and got started.

------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

_"His name is Nathan."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Be careful....oh and Bella?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Connor was ours. And you do know I feel as bad about it, as you do right?"_

_"Yeah, sure. But even though Connor was ours, that doesn't mean we're together as a couple, though....I'm sorry, but a relationship right now, is like taking a chainsaw to my neck."_

_"Ouch. Thats harsh."_

_"Bye, 72. I'll miss you. Take care of everyone okay?"_

_"You got it."_

My jacket was drenched from the rain, making it cling to my body. I wouldn't be surprised in anyway, if I turned sick tomorrow morning. I slowed down my pace, hopefully not looking to suspicious as a cop car drove by. What have they ever done? Cops were good for nothing. Just sitting on their ass's eating their donuts. God, what a disgrace, and they were the ones who are supposedly trying to stop criminal stuff in the world.

I kept telling myself that I could move on, and that this shouldn't bring me down as much. Even though my son was dead, I should just stay as strong as I possibly could.

I sighed blinking my watery eyes. He didn't even live that long....In a way I was happy for my son. He would of never grown up to be a mess up person like I was, shooting and killing people. At least I knew he wouldn't become that.

Continuing to walk I soon came onto the familiar streets. It was a long time since I've been here at home and things looked different. I knew I had to keep my gang life a secret, or else bad things could happen. It didn't matter if something happened to me, since my life was already over, but for the rest of the family, Marthin, James, 72. I had to be careful. And I wanted to fulfill one thing before I did die though, kill someone that officially ended my maternal life. The life of me being a mom, able to hold their child and do all the stuff with them my mother never did.... I needed to kill Nathan Canders.

He took away a life and now I'm taking his away. 72 told me he would be here. This was a shock since I never expected myself to bring my body here ever again, I mean let them all think I was dead. It was for the best, I mean come on. Would you rather know your daughters dead and in heavan, or on earth _sending _people to heaven? I wasn't sure anymore... on anything.

My heart got into a frenzy as I soon stood apon the driveway, were all my childhood memories were.

At home.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope u guys enjoyed it!!!**

**tell me wht u thought about emmetts pov!!!**

**please REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	4. Coming Home

**Here you guys go...i would like more reviews if that could be possible...lol enjoy!!  
**

**------------------------------------------------------**

_At home._

My heart rate increased, my dad seriously might think that I'm dead. What's going to be his reaction, when I bang on his door? Was he even at home? I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I already felt the migraine come on. Walking up the steps, brought back a memory when, me and my dad came back from the beach.

I was covered in sand, and he wouldn't allow me to come inside. I started begging, and he said the solution was, if I could find a way to get the sand off, he would let me back inside. I became very stubborn, and then found a house to wash my self off. I got wetter than I wanted too, but I wasn't in the mood to use my brain to find a different way.

My dad laughed at my expression, but let me inside after that.

I reached the door, and knocked. Jesus, it felt like my heart was going to come out of my throat. It's been a little over two years, and I didn't even remeber what my father looked like. On the other end of the door, I heard a shout.

"Hold on a second."

My eyes got moist. That was my dad, and he sounded so much older. Maybe I was gone longer than I thought. The door creaked open, just like it used to.

"Hello?" He asked as then the door was fully open.

"Hey dad." I whispered. He defiantly aged, his skin was starting to get wrinkly, and his hair was getting that silver shine to it, as I saw it was turning gray. My dad has always kept himself in good physical shape, so I wasn't surprised that it didn't look like he gained any weight.

My dads eyes immediately bulged out of his sockets, and he gasped clutching his chest, making his shirt wrinkle up. He fell to the floor.

"Shit! Dad!" I screeched, getting on the floor also. I put my ear to his heart, it was beating too fast to be healthy. I knew I should of called first, given him some sort of warning. Luckily, to my relief it didn't look like a heart attack. I would've have known if he did, thats how LT died. He had the heart attack, when he got the news that his mom died from a stroke. He was really close with her.

I sighed so many deaths.

"Come on, big guy." I muttered then laughed a bit. I picked him up with what strengths I had, and carried him supporting all of his weight, to the couch. He collapsed right on it, the old thing sinking him in. I had told Charlie, a along time ago to get a new one. When he wakes, up I would have to remind him.

I couldn't believe that he fainted. I mean I could picture him yelling at me, and crying, but I didn't prepare myself for him fainting on me. Well this is just perfect, I thought sarcastically. I made sure my dad was okay, before I got up from the couch. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took a little tour around the house.

What I found disappointed me. Pictures of me where everywhere. And he didn't change a thing, with the decoration. I suddenly wondered what my room looked like. I ran up the stairs laughing as I did. I missed what it felt like to be care free at the moment.

Turning the knob to the door, there was no holding back the tears. Everything was the same, just like downstairs. I was thinking that he didn't change anything that there would be dust collected on my stuff, but there wasn't. A memory came to my head.

I remembered that I left one of my pair of socks, under the left leg of the rocking chair. I went to it, and sure enough there it was, all in its sock glory. I smiled and walked back around the room. It was all too much. I wasn't gone for that long, but still it felt like a lifetime.

I walked back down the stairs, the house wasn't that big, so the tour really ended there. I had no desire to see his room, so I was good. I checked on Charlie, he was still passed out. I'd give him about another fifteen minutes, before I threw a bucket of water on his head.

I went into the refrigerator, and looked around for something to eat. I was pulling out ingredients for a sandwich, when there was groggy groaning from the couch. I smiled and hurried over. Charlie was dazed as he sat up, not even noticing me sitting not that far away from him.

"Daddy?" I asked in a voice that I always did, when I wanted him to make him take me to the park. Dad jumped, and screamed in a not so manly voice (but I wasn't going to tell anyone) and looked at me. I waved with a little giggle that escaped.

"How's sleepy head?" I asked.

"Isabella?" He whispered in blunt shock, rubbing his eyes a couple of times. I nodded and moved closer so I could hug him.

"It's me daddy. I'm home." I whispered in his ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll be updating this story again, really shortly...like maybe later tonight or early tomorrow!!!**

**Thnx for reading!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	5. Explanations

**okay srry i promised a quicker update, but i had to go get my shots...so heres the update i promised!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------

_"Its me daddy. I'm home." I whispered in his ear._

"Isabella." He whispered hugging closer. We both started crying, honestly I didn't really care. For the next few minutes, we just cried and hugged eachother. It was pretty emotional for the both of us, and then to make me cry harder I thought of Connor.

"I thought you were _dead. _Do you realize the trauma I was in?" He asked me, trying to be strict. He was serious but for Charlie, yelling at me never really worked out. Later on in the night he would come in my room and apologize, but said he meant what he said.

Connor always popped into my head now, and I pictured his chubby cheeks. And that mess of blond hair he had. I knew what my dad was talking about, when he said trauma. But in the gang life, you see a death you get over it pretty quickly. I mean you had to, you couldn't be mourning while a shoot out was going on.

That's when I remembered that I was supposed to call 72. "Shit." I said under my breath.

Charlie pulled back, crap he heard.

"I've seen you've extended your vocabulary, since you left." He gave out a weak chuckle, and just stared at me. Seeing him made all the guilt go back in me. I never should of left, I thought sadly. But I was glad I did in a way, even though there was though hard times, I couldn't even believe that I went through so much of my life without Marthin, 72 and James. Of course LT also.

My life expanded and the things in my life, I knew I would never regret it.

"Yeah, sorry. Um...can I use the phone?" I asked sheepishly.

"Isabella! You've been gone for over two years, and the first thing you want to do, when you finally seen your old man, is use the phone?" He rambled in disbelief.

Yes, I had to. I'm positive if I didn't call the gang, in less than an hour, they would go after me. It wouldn't matter how important I was to them, or their lives, you drop out of the gang, you get killed. The gang trusted me this much to get here, but I wasn't sure how long that trust can last.

"Dad, please. It will be real quick, and as soon as I'm done, I'll explain everything to you." I said with a bat or two of my eyelashes.

I saw the suspicion in his eyes, but he waved me off. I jumped off, quickly and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh, dad?" I called out loud.

"What?"

I almost laughed at how this all sounded. It was like I wasn't gone at all.

"What did I say about that couch? You need a new one!" I shouted laughing.

"Are you staying home for good?" He yelled back.

I paused before I answered. Was I? The gang _could _move here. Damn, I couldn't do that to them. No, I thought regretfully. I wasn't staying.

"Yeah, I'm staying." I said just loud enough for him to hear. I had gotten better at the lyeing so I wasn't concerned that he catch the lie.

"Okay, then I'll get a new one."

I smiled and grabbed the phone. Quickly I dialed the number. They were expecting me so I knew they would pick up.

"Are you there?" That was Marthin.

"Yeah, I thought we agreed that 72 would answer the phone." I whispered. I didn't want my dad hearing any of this.

"72 had some business to take care of. We'll talk about him later, right now I need to know about you." Marthin said, then in the background I heard the sound of a gun shot. My heart raced, what was going on over there?

_"James, you little fuck! I'm talking to Bella! " _Marthin seethed in the background. That calmed me down, to know that it was just James practicing his shooting aim.

_"Sorry!" _James shouted.

"Okay, you there?" Marthin asked, he sounded very irritated.

"Always." I answered back.

"Good, when will be the best time?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll get a hold of you, or 72."

"What place should we drop off the supplies?"

"My dad works tomorrow, so I want the supplies delivered to me from the back door. You get that?" I whispered.

"Yes, back door, at your dads house."

I sighed and leaned against the refrigerator.

"How you holding up...you know about Connor?" Marthin whispered my sons name. My heart clenched into a knot. I took a deep breath and Marthin answered before I could.

"Oh, sorry. Different topic, how much does your dad know?"

"Nothing for the most part. I'm making up some lie, its already forming in my head. It's not good, but it will pass for now with him."

Marthin sighed and I could picture him rubbing his forehead.

"How are you going to hold up for tonight though, I didn't see you take any with you."

"What?...Oh yeah, um I took some." I lied stuttering.

"Your going to Shales Way, aren't you?"

"Well, come on. Where else am I going to get the drugs?" I whispered.

"No shit, I know. 72 is just going to kill me though."

We laughed at that.

"Let's make a deal, you don't tell 72, you get to keep your life." I chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks thats so much help." Marthin said sarcastically. I shrugged my shoulders, even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see that.

"Okay I'll let you-"

"Wait, no. Don't hang up." I said in a rush.

"What is it?"

"Is there anymore information on Nathan Canders?"

"He lives near one of the doctors in Forks."

"Wait which doctor?" I asked.

"I think 72 said the name was Carlisle Cullen."

"Okay, bye Marthin. I'll call you guys up later."

I clicked the end button, and sighed. I turned back around and headed to the living room where Charlie was. Charlie was looking impatient, I gave him another sheepish smile. Charlie took me by the arm, and we sat down together on the couch. Charlie then folded his arms across his chest, and looked at me expectantly. Before I told him anything I folded my legs together Indian style.

I wasn't sure why, but whenever I was sitting on a couch I felt more comfortable, with my legs crossed.

"Tell me why you've been gone."

"I guess you would like to know that, but dad I honestly don't know."

"Your telling me, that you don't know where you've been for the last couple of years, and you expect me to believe that?" Charlie's was starting to get angry. I shrugged one of my shoulders. I had only told Marthin that I knew a lie to tell, so that way Marthin or anyone else would be getting on my back.

"Okay, dad. I'm sorry first of all. I truly am, I was being stupid and selfish. The thing that happened was, was that I simply just ran away. It wasn't from the thought of you being a bad father or anything, you _are _a great dad and I love you. It was me that couldn't handle what was going on.

Mom, sent me a letter. It just said to meet her. And I did, I went behind your back not telling you, and stealing from you. I know thats a real shitty thing to do, steal but thats what I did so I knew that, I could find food or shelter, later on cause I knew that I'd be needing it.

I never wanted to hurt you dad, but since you and mom disagree so much, I thought maybe it would be best, if I just never told you. So thats where I've been. Just sorta hanging out with mom, you know. The situation that it put me through was bad. And I didn't realize it soon enough.

Renee, she would start bringing guys over, have a beer or two. Then the drugs started happening. We weren't living anywhere, except every once in awhile we stayed at a strangers place. Every time I brought you up to mom, she would turn violent so I never asked.

I've been wanting to call you, I really have, but things stopped me. I'm sorry dad. It was just now recently that I was able to be free, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. Was run, and run. It took me a second or so, to see where I was going. Subconsciously, over the couple years, I've always wanted to head back here.

To show you in person that I'm okay, I'm healthy, and that I'm doing fine. And so when I thought about the only place that I could go to, was here. With you. It took me awhile, but hey. I am here right?"

Holy shit that was the longest speech I had ever said. And it was all true. Everything I said about my mom, and what sometimes she would do. And how I could never call him. The only thing that I left out was my gang life. Maybe. sometime when I was older I would tell him the _whole _truth. He wouldn't be very happy, but I think he deserves it.

I looked at my dad, his face was pale white, and his eyes were blank. Hell, his entire face was blank. Dammit, I knew I should of told him this piece by piece, and not just the whole thing. Thats when I noticed that my dad wasn't breathing.

Immediately I went after, and started shaking him. "Breathe! Breathe daddy, breathe!" I kept shouting. Charlie was now gasping air, very slowly starting to calm down. I sighed, full of relief.

"And this is the whole truth?" He asked me, his eyes just a little abnormal.

I smiled and nodded.

"The whole truth."

---------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, my fans there you go! Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**The next update wont be that long, I promise!!**

**And the magic thing to make me update sooner is getting reviews....so**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**until next time,**

**-Emmettslover**


	6. New Story?

**A/N:**

**Yeah yeah yeah, i know, author notes suck. Just please read it!! I don't torture you guys often with this, so read it. Haha that was demanding.**

**k so as you know i haven't been updating that often anymore. I'm sorry to say the least, but i have been extremely busy with school testing and all of that crud. Again I am truly SORRY for the lack of updating!!**

**But by the end of this weekend ALL of STORY'S will be UPDATED!! So keep checking back! :) Oh, and I am giving you free reign that if I break my promise, you can kill me! :) Lol, i know my humor sux.  
**

**I will also be putting up a POLL so if you could just waste a minute of your time, and go to my profile and vote!! That would be sooo awesome!**

**The POLL will be about if you guys would want me to start a new story; heres the summary:**

**Jasper lives as a solitary vampire; he has not found his mate yet, nor does he want to. One day when he's at school, a new band formed. Bella is the lead singer in the band. Jasper immediately takes interest in the Bella, but wont tell his family in case of what they would do if they found out that he's in love with a human girl. Then an accident occurs and it leaves Jasper no choice but to change Bella for her to stay alive. **

**K so there you go! Thats the summary but to shorten it up for u guys: Jasper falls in love with a human girl, who's in a music band. Bella gets into a big accident which forces Jasper to change her to a vampire.**

**So please, please, please! (yeah im desperate) go to my profile and vote! **

**Oh, and if you review & tell me what you think it will NOT count. **

**Thanks for reading this! And for all of my story fans you guys Rock! :)**

**Till the next time, when I annoy you guys :)**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	7. Talking

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns everything Twilight**

**------------------------------------------------**

_"The whole truth." _

Charlie rubbed his eyes. His appearance was so...bad. He used to be the energetic dad, that offered to play games with his kids all the time. Always...just so alive. Now he was old and shriveled up, like when you put grapes on the window seal.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you something and you better tell me the truth, alright?" Charlie said sternly. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Who were you talking with on the phone?"

"Uh, just a guy that helped me out." I said. I had a feeling that he was going to ask that question. I wasn't, no matter what I promised my dad, was I going to tell him who that truly was. Never.

"And is this guy your boyfriend?" He quipped. I couldn't help but laugh. Me and Marthin? I only laughed harder thinking about that. I kept shaking my head no.

"No, he's not." I gasped out, then calmed myself down.

"What's his name?" He asked in same tone. I had an instinct to shrug, but I didn't just in time.

"Ja...I..um..." I was about to say James. But I couldn't do that, even if at the moment he was useless to the gang. "...Jacob...yeah, that's his name Jacob."

Damn I hope he believed that. Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"Speaking of a guy named Jacob..." He trailed off, as if I was going to remember something. And I did. A image of a Jacob came to my mind. His dark , tanned skin. Th beauty of it, and how muscular he was. I had such a big crush on him, it was torture seeing him everyday.

"Jacob...The Black's kid right?" I asked in a dazed state. Charlie smiled, his eyes wrinkling up. He seemed happy that I remembered him. I didn't know why though, as much as Jacob was nice to me, he did some very hurtful things.

"Yes, that Jacob. Do you know what he did, when reports claimed you as missing?" He asked. I shook my head no, obviously I couldn't of have.

"Him, and all of his friends, Seth, Sam, Quil...they went after to find you. At first they searched all through the woods, then they ventured off towards the ends of all the surrounding towns. For weeks they did this, I had to stop them after six months went by."

I groaned.

"That Jake loves you, Bella." Charlie came out saying suddenly. I started bursting into sobs. I knew that he did, we had all those late night talks about the future we could have together. Me growing up as a stay at home mom, cause Jake had said that his _wife _couldn't be working. Then Jake wanted to, well god I couldn't even remember what the hell he wanted to be. We even came up with names for our future baby's.

Connor was all I could picture though. My baby, my child. I couldn't even think about baby's, without him coming to mind. As much as I loved that child, I didn't want to remember him. He was so special to me, meant so much and I just couldn't think of another child replacing him.

Charlie was looking pretty uncomfortable as my body shook, and sobs raking my body. I stopped just for him, cos I didn't want to make something slip out of my mouth. That was my worst feature, when I start crying like actually bawling, I confess all of my secrets.

And with Charlie that would be the worst shit to happen. So I shut my mouth, and swallowed my cries. My dad patted my back, and I allowed the comfort. I wiped my nose. Then what Marthin said, about the doctor came to my mind. I smiled up at my father. He would know, practically lived here his whole life.

"Dad, what's the best doctor here in town?" I asked, hoping that question would make him say something along the lines of Carlisle Cullen.

"Why?"

"I need to visit one, not now though...I'm just curious." That was the lamest answer, but the look of concentration on his face, meant that I said something that would lead me closer to Nathan Canders. I could almost taste the victory in this.

"The best doctor is, Cullen. Carlisle Cullen."

I screamed 'yes' in my mind. I just had to take short steps, and I could win this battle. I knew I could.

"That's a cool name. So this...Dr. Cullen, goes to _this _hospital. The one that's near Forks High?" I asked a bit sheepish.

Charlie nodded. I lifted my head up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, daddy."

"Daddy?" He chuckled, and I gave him a confused glare.

"Sorry, old memories are just coming back. Why don't you go upstairs, clean up, and as your doing that I will announce to everyone that your home." He said eagerly.

My heart stopped.

"Dad?" My voice cracked, from the fear I was feeling. He cocked his head at me. I took in a shaky breath.

"I know were both happy that I'm back, but could you do me a favor?"

"Any thing you want." Charlie answered immediately.

"Can we have a celebration tomorrow, when you get off from work? I'm really tired, and I'm not in the mood to deal with the reporters and everything." I told him. That was the half truth to it. The other side, was that I needed to sneak out of the house, go to the hospital, get some records, and then finally sneak over to Shales Way.

My dad's lower lip jutted out, as he pouted. I grimaced, not the cutest picture. "But Jake-"

I interrupted him. "Would still have the same enthusiasm to know that I'm still alive, tomorrow. His reaction won't change if we told him tonight or tomorrow." I said.

"Fine." He sighed.

I smiled winning this little argument. I got up from the couch and hugged him. He hugged back happily, then went into the kitchen.

"Dad, do you want me to cook dinner?" I asked, my mind remembering some old recipes.

"No, I'll just get some take out, or something."

I ran as fast as I can to him. He looked shocked, and took a step back. "Can we please have pizza?" I asked in a rush. I was human, and a human that hadn't had one stinkin slice of pizza in years. I was hungry and I craved for something like that.

Charlie started laughing and grabbed the phone. I sat on the kitchen table, my feet dangling over the edge.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Within a hour the food had arrived and I was stuffing the slices of food down my throat. Charlie watched in amazement as piece after piece disappeared from the cardboard box. I was being a pig, and at the moment that didn't matter at all. Charlie didn't interject as I grabbed the last pizza slice and once again shoved it down.

I moaned from being so full and I relaxed back. Charlie chuckled grabbing the empty box, standing up and made a short shake of his head.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked me. Eating food on a regular basis, was a hard thing for _me _to do. all the food I ever got always went to Connor. I only ate food, when I knew that I didn't have to worry about my son starving the next day.

"I think it might of been like, a little over a day." I answered truthfully.

Charlie's eyes bulged out again. "Jesus! What the hell kind of a life style have you been living?" He asked in blunt horror and shock.

I wanted to say that I lived a life, with abuse, being homeless all the time, people that I loved dying, I killed people, I've done drugs. But with the state my dad was in I wouldn't be helping him at all.

"It's okay." I said quickly, when I realized that Charlie was getting practically every food item out of the refrigerator.

"Dad." I sad calmly stopping him. He looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm fine. And trust me, if you feed me anymore I'm gonna puke it out."

He didn't seem happy with what I said, and he grumbled as he put the food away.

"Isabella, we _will _talk later about this...a long more serious discussion." He said looking straight at me in the eyes. I didn't doubt him one bit, on what he said.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered. Charlie waved me to go up the stairs. I smiled sadly and went up the stairs.

And as soon as I walked in my room, I locked the door. Grabbed one of my old backpacks, that was tattered and had some holes in it, putting some of my money and some papers in the little pockets.

I jumped on the edge of the window, opened the screen as far as it would allow, and pushed my body out through the window landing quietly into the grass, with a full moon above my head.

-----------------------------------------------------

**So did you like this chapter? **

**lol, review and tell me what you thought :)**

**till the next time,**

**-Emmettslover**


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't give me that bullshit! I want it now!" I shouted at him, a light sprinkle of rain, damping my cheeks.

He laughed, and shook his head, counting his money.

"Feisty." Was all he said, and turned his back on me, going through a cardboard box. I watched him, making sure that he was planning on giving me the right amount. He looked at me, gave me an off smile, and handed me the paper bag.

"Thanks, and the next time that you don't hurry up, your ass will be dead." I threatened, looking at the contents.

"Like you could do such a thing, little girl." He laughed.

"I can bring my back up...perhaps 72 missed you. I'm sure he would be glad to make a stop again here soon." I said, smiling to myself.

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. Good, he remembered. I left him with that to think about, and headed back from the alley to the street. I shoved my drugs in my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder, and started to run. I panted as I was getting faster, I saw the fence coming up. So I as I came close to it, I bent my knees and sprang up.

My hands clutched the cold wire metal. The fence shook, it wasn't used to my weight rocking against it. My shoes attactched also, I was hanging like a monkey. I climbed up, and swung my leg over to the other side, when I reached the top. The metal was stabbing my thigh, as my other leg swung over with it.

I jumped down rest of the way. landing on my fours. I got back up, and started running...again. Running was something that I was really good at. I was used to it, since when I was little. My mom, when she did visit, would arrive high on her drugs. My parents would get in a fight, and then I would start running after her, as she sometimes would stomp out.

Or more commonly the cops. I loved a good chase down, the adrenaline you get when a cop has its siren on, and as they took there dumb cars and tried to keep up with you, was indescribable. Time and time again, they would come after me, but they never catch me. I had lived my life on the streets for a couple of years, and not once did they ever get me. I mean I have been in jail, but that would be from when I would get into violent fights with my mom, and some douche would call them.

The rain was really starting to pour by the time I got home. I saw the small tree, that was pretty close to the roof, so I decided to climb up that. I crawled onto one of the branches, and made a three feet jump from the tree to the small roof, that was below my window.

I grunted hoping that my thud, from landing on it, didn't alert my dad. I was thinking how stupid I was for not, waiting till he was asleep before I left. But I needed a fix...really bad, and couldn't wait. I waited a few moments before crawling to the window. I forcefully shoved the window open, since it was jammed.

I hopped through, warmth surrounding my body. I was outside for so long that it didn't feel cold. I sighed, as I closed the window, and threw my backpack on my bed. I striped out of my clothes, and went to my closet to find something like pajamas to wear.

As I looked, I noticed the time on the clock. A bit past one in the morning. I listened carefully, not that long I heard the sound of the t.v. downstairs. "Shit." I grumbled, I was gone longer than I thought. Luckily Charlie didn't hover, and come check on me.

I grabbed a pair of my old sweats, and a white t-shirt. When I was dressed, I headed down the stairs to see Charlie, engrossed in a late night talk show. Since when did he watch late night talk shows? I decided not to worry about it, and sat next to his side.

My fingers were twitching. I wanted to get this out of the way, so I could lock myself up in the bathroom. And get my fix.

"Your very pale. Are you feeling alright?" He asked, pressing his hand on my forehead. My skin was ice, against his. I nodded, with a small smile.

"Yeah, dad. I'm just tired." I told him.

He nodded, and then before he put his attention back to the t.v. screen, I asked him. "Do you need to use the bathroom. I want to take a shower."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, sweetie. Go right ahead."

"Okay." I said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He was shocked by that, but didn't comment. I got off the couch, and hurried my way up the stairs. i quickly ran and got my backpack, that held my drugs, and locked myself inside the bathroom.

I turned the water on, in the shower. Letting it get hot, as I pulled out my contents. I found the pipe, the lighter, and then, my plastic bag, that held the drugs. "I'm sorry dad." I said to myself, feeling like I was disrespecting him for doing this.

I pulled up on the shower thing, to make it spray out of the shower head, just as I lit my lighter. My dad was thinking that I was taking a shower, when I was really busy being a dope head. I smoked in the drug, soon releasing myself from the emotional pain that I felt.

I cried silently, as I smoked more.

I miss you Connor. My sweet baby, I love you.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Jesus, you guys I am so sorry :( I lost track of time. poor excuse yes, I know. I'm sorry :( I have so much school and everything. I hope you guys forgive me. The next chapter will be longer than this. I promise :)**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	9. Meet & Greet

Hell Yeah! We finally meet EMMETT! :) R u excited? Lol. I am!

Note: Connor was three months old when he died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be back later tonight!" Charlie shouted, heading out of the door.

"Yeah, okay!" I shouted back, packaging up my drugs and hiding them. It was the next morning, and I was tired. I had gotten little to no sleeping last night, with the thoughts of Connor, and my whole gang on my mind. It still seemed unreal to some extents that I was back here, living with my dad.

I sighed, not knowing what today was going to bring. Marthin or 72...actually all of them should be here today. Even James. I still had a problem with him, being the newbie. He was so untrained, and undisciplined. As I was thinking, there was a knock on the back door, and I instantly knew it was them.

They were here not too early also. I ran down the stairs, and slowly walked to the back screen. On the other side, I saw no one, and I was then confirmed that it was them. I walked out, and turned back around to see them pressed up against the wall. They reminded me of Charles Angels.

"Hey you guys!" I whispered excitedly, getting pulled into a hug from 72. He smelled like tobacco, and dirt. But I didn't really care. As I was getting hugged by him, Marthin and James slid into the house, like they were FBI agents or something. They searched around them, to make sure no one else just happened to be in there.

"He's gone you guys!" I said, telling them. Marthin looked at James, and nodded at him for confirmation's.

"How have you been?" 72 asked concerned. It was true we still love each other, but at the moment there was nothing to put a relationship with.

"Fine." I sighed, and got a kiss on my cheek.

"How did everything go last night? I mean, Marthin told me you didn't take anything with you really." His voice was still concerned, and worried. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I always enjoyed that feeling.

"I survived." I mumbled, me and him walking back in the house.

"Do you know where Nathan's at?" James asked.

I shook my head no. "But I will find him. It's only a matter of time I guess. I know he lives somewhere near, a famous doctor guy."

"Hmm..." Marthin said, looking around the kitchen that we were standing in.

"Hey, you got the stuff?" I asked him, heading around to make sure the windows were closed so no one would hear.

I saw that 72 closed the back door also.

"Yeah. Got it all." He said, nodding. Jame's pulled off his backpack, and it landed with a thud onto the kitchen table.

James opened it, and pulled out many things. He pulled out small rectangular cardboard boxes, that held gun bullets. Then pulled out three small hand held pistols. And a couple of tasors, with some brass knuckles.

I sighed, when I saw him pull out all the cocaine drugs. It was a lot. "You guys I think that maybe too much drugs for me to hide. It took me over an hour to get rid of half the smell of it in the bathroom." I said, picking up a plastic bag that had all cocaine powder in it.

"Huh?" 72 asked, and his eyes seemed to be thinking real hard. Oh shit. I looked at Marthin, panicked stricken, realized my mistake. Only he had known that I went to go get drugs.

"Umm...I still had some." I lied terribly. I knew I had gotten caught. Dammit.

"You went and got drugs? Here?" He shouted, looking angry.

"Shh, 72. My god, it was fine." I said, to him. Marthin and James, turned their backs to give us the privacy.

"Here? Are you stupid?" He shouted again, and I had to cover his mouth with my hand.

"Yes, here! Now calm down. Look at me, I'm fine." I said calmly. His rigid body went loose, as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm fine." I repeated slowly.

"Next time you need something, don't go there. Call me, or find me. Just don't go back there...please." His eyes looked into mine pleading.

72 had a real problem with them, the drug dealers here, the last time I came along. It's a long story, and I knew that 72 hated bringing it up. So we never talked about it, and we made our self's agree not to go back there again. I broke that agreement, and he had a reason to be mad.

"I'm sorry 72." I whispered, and he just smiled sadly. There was a knock on the _front _door, which made us jump.

"Shit." I muttered. James, Marthin looked at me where to go.

"Upstairs, my room. 72 go there too. I got it." I ordered seeing him try to put away the guns, and the other stuff. He nodded, him, Marthin and James quietly walked up the stairs, still going fast though.

I put away the things, shoving them in the bag, then throwing them under the couch. I took a deep breath, as I opened the door. I didn't know who it was going to be, but I wasn't ready to explain anything.

"Hello?" I said, as the door opened revealing who was there.

It was a guy. Early twenties like me. He was thickly built, with muscles. He had blue eyes, and brown curly hair in a short trim. He was a beautiful guy, I had to admit.

"Can I help you?" I asked seeing a white envelope in his hands, with the name _Charlie _in black ink written across it.

His eyes widened as he eyed me up and down. I got a little self conscious.

"You can _not _be Charlie Swan." He whistled. Ugh, great. A horny guy, just happened to be at my doorstep.

"Oh no. I'm his daughter. Can I help you?" I repeated, a bit irritated.

His eyes then just went to saucers, as he stared at me. They held some shock, but mostly he was scared.

"Your dead though." He whispered, his face as pale as a ghosts.

"Nope. Not any more. How can I help you?" I was getting tired of repeating that.

"Your alive?" He shouted, looking confused now.

I laughed, nodding my head. "Apparently." I chuckled.

"I'm just going to go. But I'm glad to see that your alive, and healthy I guess. Umm....please give this to your father." He handed me the envelope, and walked away stiffly into his truck. He was a weird guy, to be so beautiful I thought.

When he got in his car, I saw his mouth drop open to the floor. 'Oh my fucking god!' I saw his mouth make the movements, and I laughed harder closing the door.

Oh yes, I am alive.

------------------------------------------------------------

I know horrible. Go ahead and say you love it, if you think that will make it better.

I've been in a rush all morning, to update every single story of mine. All in one day. It's a lot of work. So if there short, of if theres a lot of mistakes or something doesn't seem right, I'm sorry,

Review if you like.

-Emmettslover


	10. Not Again

I sighed. "That was close." I muttered.

"James get me those guns!" I shouted, up the stairs. 72, Marthin, and James came down the stairs.

"What did he want?" 72 asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't know. But I'm glad he's gone, he thought I was dead." I laughed, remembering that expression on his face when he saw me alive.

"Oh, he probably saw those news reports." James said, now furiously chewing on bubblegum. "They were everywhere on the stations." He popped his gum, setting the bag on the table.

"Really?" I asked, pulling the bags strings open to re-take out everything.

"Yeah, you should have seen the one when your dad was interviewed. It was intense." James continued.

"James shut up." Marthin growled, not liking how James was telling me this. I rolled my eyes feeling like a kid, and looked at my supplies when they were all spread out on the table for me to see.

"Where did this gun come from?" I asked, picking up a more shiny and brand new pistol shot gun. It resembled the ones that we all had, but it was a newer one. We hadn't got anything new in awhile, so I was shocked.

"We sent James out for a job." Marthin chuckled.

"You sent him out to get a gun?" I asked with clenched teeth.

"Sorry Bella. I thought you would like it, since it's newer. I can go get you a better one if that's what you want." James apologized.

"Oh it's not that. I just didn't think your ready yet to of had done that. Where'd you go? Fort Marty's?" I asked.

Fort Marty's was a pretty messed up place. It was where most of our drug dealing went down, but that wasn't it. If you just randomly went to that place there wasn't a doubt that someone would try to tackle at you. That place was life or death for those who stayed and lived there. That place was no good place to be at.

So I was shocked, and scared when I thought about small James going there. Especially if he was by himself. It wasn't good at all. He could've easily of been shot, if he didn't be careful. My gang could be so dumb of who they sent out to do the missions, or small task jobs.

"Yeah," James nodded. "Fort Marty's."

I sighed, and loaded the gun, taking a few bullets out of the small cardboard boxes. The gun clicked together, and I smiled.

"Thank you James."

"Your welcome Bella. I know I haven't been doing that great of a job since I've joined, but I think I can do better." He was apologizing.

"No James, it's okay. I understand, I just haven't been wanting you to do anything, because I just don't think your trained enough. It's not that I don't think your doing well, your doing great." I laughed.

"Yeah James. Bella can be very protective over new students." 72 joked, winking at me.

I shook my head with a smile on my face, and walked outside the back door. They followed me out, curious of what I was doing. When I was outside, I stood in front of a tree.

"What are you doing?" Marthin asked.

"Aiming." I answered, and cocked the gun.

I pointed the gun straight ahead, my eyes narrowing as I focused on an imaginary target on the tree. I pressed on the trigger, a loud bang entering the air. James, winced covering his ears.

"Sorry, I thought the word 'aiming', would've given you that warning." I laughed.

"Shit," Muttered 72. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see how good it was. And it's great. I love it." I giggled.

Marthin rolled his eyes, and 72 and James, looked at me like I was stupid. I probably was, just smart enough to be in a gang and that's it.

"Bella do you have a joint? I haven't had one since we left, and that was awhile ago." Asked James.

I smiled. "Yeah, help yourself. There's some stashed under in between my mattress, or you can get the one thats in the bag."

"Thanks." He said walking back inside the house.

"When he's done I guess we'll have to leave again." 72 sighed.

I frowned now. "Yeah, I guess you guys do. Have there been anything heard about the Shala gang?"

"Naw, they've left us alone. We killed most of them, when they stopped by." Marthin had a grim smile on his face.

"That's true." I agreed.

"Nathan Canders?" 72 asked me.

"Nope. Haven't gotten to him yet." I sighed.

"You better get to it."

"I know that! It's just difficult at the moment."

"Sorry, no pressure." He chuckled, and I shook my head re-loading the gun.

I aimed, cocked it, and shot. There was now two small holes indented into the tree. I smirked at it, and walked back inside. The house smelled like the smoke of the drugs, and I coughed a bit.

"Open the windows." I said, and the three of us opened the windows.

"James must be using the stash under my bed," I laughed.

"Oh." Marthin replied.

"James! Hurry! We got to get moving! We can't be here any longer!" 72 shouted up the stairs.

"I need to head out also." I said, putting on some socks and shoes.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Stores," I chuckled. "I have to let my presence be known I guess."

"Just be careful about who exactly sees you." Marthin warned, and I nodded.

"That little piece of crap," 72 muttered and headed up the stairs.

"James!" We heard him shout banging on the bathroom door. I smirked.

"We're worried about you, you know?" Marthin sighed, leaning against the table.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we are."

"I understand. But I'm doing this for Connor, I am not leaving until what I wanted done is done." I said.

"We understand that also. You just need to be safe. Nathan was the only one that escaped from us, when that fight went on. He has skills, and we don't really know how strong he is."

"How about this? When I know where exactly he's at, and I have his schedule down, I'll call you guys up. You can come back down here, with the guns and supplies and we could gang up on him and take him down. Sound fair enough?" I asked.

"Perfect. I'll tell 72 and James that later." He nodded.

We waited another ten minutes, before I saw 72 holding James still, as he wobbled down the stairs. Yeah, he was stoned.

I started laughing hysterically. "James you really did it this time. How are you going to get home?"

He just nodded his head, too out of it to responded. 72 smirked, and held onto him tighter so he didn't fall down or hurt himself.

"Well we're going to go now." He said, and I nodded.

"We love you Bella." Marthin said hugging me goodbye. 72 was able to have James stand by himself for a minute as he came to hug me also.

"Remember to check in." 72 said to me, and I nodded at his words.

"Bye you guys...bye James." I laughed again, seeing how bad the drugs really hit him. It was sorta fun to watch.

"Ba ba ba bye." He mumbled, and that made me laugh more. 72 and Marthin tried not to laugh.

"Hurry up soon, so you can get home." Marthin said lastly before they all walked out the back door. I sighed, making sure it was locked before walking back out to the hallway and getting my jacket.

I repacked everything. I placed the bullets inside the bag, and the guns. I did keep out my new pistol one though, and tucked it into the back of my waistband, pulling my shirt over it to cover it up.

I threw the bag up the stairs, and opened the front door.

"Grocery shopping here I come," I muttered to myself stepping out into the coldness of the day.

I decided to take the small trail that was in the forest, that led to the outer area of the town, with all of the stores. I kept up a steady jog pace, as I stepped over all of the tree branches.

I was in slight sweat, twenty minutes later, when I got to the local market. I really needed a car, I thought as I stepped out of the woods. I knew this place so well, even if it had been years since I've been here.

I walked into the store casually, and picked up a basket that was in the front of the store.

"Welcome to Newtons Miss, can I help you find anything?" A clerk asked me.

I smiled at her, and shook my head. Newtons huh? I remembered a kid back when I went to school, his name was Mike Newton. That kid defiantly defined the word, obsessive. I could never go a day without him walking around with me during school, or trying to get my phone number thirty times a day.

Ugh, I hated him.

I first walked down an aisle for toiletries. I really didn't need to go shopping, but I wanted to do something to pass the time away. I wasn't in the mood to stay back at my house, and wait for someone else to show up at the door, and think that I was dead. I couldn't afford someone to have a heart attack.

"Jesus not again!" A guy shouted.

I was just currently bending down to pick up a roll of toilet paper, when I heard that. I straightened my back up instantly, and turned behind me to see him.

"Why hello." I laughed at the poor guys expression.

"I swear they were doing reports, claiming that your dead! Your father Charlie, was even saying it was true! How are you here? Alive?"

"Well I forgot your name." I bit my lip apologetically.

"Emmett," He whispered. Something was going on in his brain, that I didn't even want to know about.

"Well Emmett, I am alive. I was just gone for a few years to enjoy life." _Enjoying life to enter a gang, kill people, do drugs, and give people heart attacks. _I added inside my head.

"This is so..._weird_." He shook his head.

"You know, your starting to make me believe that your weird." I laughed at him.

He smiled. "Well I'm glad your alive. Your dad was crying on national television for you."

"Thanks for making me feel like shit," I muttered to myself.

"Sorry," Emmett chuckled.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"I know, I just have really good hearing." He shrugged.

He really was an attractive guy. With that innocent expression, and those cute dimples that appeared when he smiled. The curly brown hair, and the blue eyes. He was muscular no doubt from hard work in gyms.

"I have to go, but maybe if I could have your number we could talk sometime? Maybe I could learn more about the years you were missing enjoying life?" He smiled at me.

I laughed and nodded.

"Cool, just type your number in my cell." He pulled out a silver cellphone, and handed it to me.

I punched my number in, and added my name. Bella.

As I handed the phone back to him I said, "Sorry for making you have a panic attack. I'm not really dead." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I now know that." He joked, and glanced at his phone with my number on the screen, before closing it and putting it back in his pocket.

He stuck out his hand. I gladly grabbed it, and shook our hands.

"Nice to meet you Bella Swan." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Emmett," I paused not knowing his last name.

"Cullen. It's nice to meet you too Emmett Cullen."

My hands froze right in place.

---------------------------------------

Kay, you guys have to check out my new storys!!!

Theres three new ones up now!!

First theres the newest one, that i just posted up today. It's called My Past Alters Your Future.

It's vampire, Emmett and Bella. Absolutely good!

The second one is Playing The Key's. It's vampire, Jasper/Bella. A little twist I know :)

Then the third is a called Cuffed To You. Human Emmett/Bella.

That story is my best so far, so you have to check it out if you haven't already!

I love you guys, Thanks for reading and please review!!

You have to...I gave you guys a long chapter! Lol :)

*ping-pongplayer


	11. My Apologies

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated on ANY of my stories. I don't know what happened, besides the fact that I honestly just didn't have the time to keep updating. Its summer vacation now, and I got myself a laptop, Fucking finally haha. SO, I will be updating on ALL STORIES.

I'll have updates done by next week, on all of my stories. I hope you guys are happy that I'm back, 'cause I sure as hell am.

To the people who have messaged me on here, I know a lot of you were upset. I'm sorry to have made any of you feel that way. I will get back to you guys also, as soon as I can.

I'm back for good this time. so please, comment, and subscribe. It means a lot to authors like me. 3


End file.
